Someday
by Koosita
Summary: SasuNaru: Sasuke grita por su kitsune pero este no responde a su voz, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?


**Someday**

Un rubio de ojos azules y con tres marquitas en sus mejillas, haciendo que pareciera un zorrito, de nombre Naruto, se encontraba en la cocina leyendo el periódico.

Sasuke, un chico de pelo negro-azulado miraba por la ventana, cuando miro que su rubio comenzaba a llorar, derramaba lágrimas haciéndolo ver vulnerable. Naruto leía el encabezado del periódico, no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, así que arrojo ese pedazo de papel lo más lejos que pudo, golpeando el vaso de leche que estaba sobre la mesa.

La leche se derramo por el piso…

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?_

_¿Por qué no fuimos capaces,_

_de ver las señales que se nos escaparon_

_y de tratar de cambiar las cosas?_

El rubio dejaba salir todas sus lagrimas, estaba sufriendo demasiado, _¿Cómo le podía pasar algo así a el_? Corrió hasta su recamara, enseguida Sasuke lo alcanzo, el rubio seguía llorando desconsoladamente, saco una maleta y empezó a empacar sus cosas, el azabache no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

**PoV Sasuke**

_Desearía que dejaras de apretar tus puños_

_y que desempacaras tus maletas_

_últimamente esto ha pasado muchas veces_

_pero yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde._

Seguías llorando y yo sin poder darte abrazo ninguno, jalabas tu cabello desesperado, querías que todo fuera una mentira, sin embargo todo ese dolor era verdad. Tomabas tu ropa y solo la aventabas a la maleta, estabas destrozado, tomaste una camisa mía y derramaste todas tus lagrimas sobre ellas, después de unos minutos la metiste a la maleta y la cerraste fuertemente.

_Nada está mal,_

_solo mientras sepas que algún día ..._

Yo no podía cargar con todo tu dolor, estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina mirando y escuchando tu llanto, me lamentaba todo lo que pasaba, recargue mi cabeza en mi mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa viento marchar.

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_

_vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,_

_pero no ahora,_

_se que te preguntas cuando_

_Tú eres el único que sabe eso._

Tomaste la maleta y me miraste o eso creí, tu vista se dirigió de nuevo al periódico y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, caminaste hacia la puerta, buscando la salida y pisaste la leche dejando un rastro de tu partida.

_Algún día, de alguna manera_

_vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,_

_pero no ahora,_

_sé que te preguntas cuando ..._

Abriste la puerta y recorriste con tu mirada todo el lugar, te sentías tan solo, sin embargo, yo estaba ahí.

**-¡¡No te vayas!!-** te grite con una voz un poco sollozante.

Pero pareció que tú ni siquiera me escuchaste ya que te volteaste y seguiste con tu camino dejando la puerta abierta.

Yo camine para encontrarte pisando la misma leche derramada que tu, pero mis pasos no dejaron huellas como los tuyos.

_Esperaba que, puesto que estamos aquí de todos modos,_

_pudiéramos terminar diciendo_

_las cosas que siempre hemos necesitado decir,_

_para poder terminar con las cadenas._

Cruzaste la calle y llegaste hasta nuestro auto, apenas y podías contigo mismo, pero aun así subiste al carro aventando la maleta en la parte de atrás, me dolía más que nada mirarte en ese estado.

Estabas dispuesto a irte, pero yo no a perderte, me puse delante del coche no podías irte, no te lo permitiría. Tú ni siquiera me mirabas, yo estaba más que perdido sin ti, me coloque en la ventana a un lado de ti.

_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,_

_solo como una novela de libro rustico,_

_vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,_

_en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

**-¡¡Naruto, Te amo!!-** grite desesperado, golpeando el vidrio que nos separaba.

Tu solo llorabas negando con la cabeza, eso me dolía, me ignorabas.

**-Hablemos…-** tu parecías no escuchar nada de lo que decía, _¿estabas decidido a irte?_ –**Te amo, ¡¡Te amo!!-** grite estaba a punto de perder la cordura, me sentía desesperado.

_Nada está mal,_

_solo mientras sepas que algún día ..._

Encendiste el auto, ni siquiera me miraste, yo golpeaba el vidrio esperando tan siquiera una mirada que no pude conseguir.

-**Espera-** dije, mientras tu avanzabas en el carro- **¡¡Espera!!-** gritaba desesperado, mientras corría aun lado de la ventana - **¡¡Noooo!!-** grite mientras te miraba marchar, era imposible seguirte, pero no me quería rendir.

**Fin PoV Sasuke.**

Naruto iba manejando, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos, movia su retrovisor pero no había nadie detrás de el, estaba solo, jamás estaría de nuevo con alguien, sentía que su vida ya no valía nada.

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_

_vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,_

_pero no ahora,_

_sé que te preguntas cuando_

_Tú eres el único que sabe eso_

**PoV Sasuke**

**-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!-** Gritaba yo desde atrás, corriendo, siguiente, esperando que te detuvieras…

Hubo un momento en que diste la vuelta y te perdí de vista, ya no te miraba, me era imposible seguirte. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo dolía, no podía estar sin ti.

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?_

_¿Por qué no fuimos capaces,_

_de ver las señales que se nos escaparon_

_y de tratar de cambiar las cosas ?_

Mi cuerpo no resistía seguir corriendo, pero yo no podía estar in ti, así que corrí lo mas que pude, evitando carros, personas, un millón de cosas más… solo por estar contigo.

Tome un atajo, yo sabía a dónde te dirigías, corrí forzándome todo lo que podía con el hecho de poder alcanzarte y solucionarlo todo.

Cruce avenidas y calles completas con tal de dar contigo…

_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,_

_solo como una novela de libro rustico,_

_vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,_

_en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

Ya podía ver tu auto delante mí, las posibilidades de alcanzarte eran pocas, sin embargo yo sabía que lo haría…

Fue en eso momento cuando el semáforo que acababas de cruzar cambio a rojo, tu aunque no llevabas una velocidad alta, no paraste y seguiste, fue cuando sucedió...

_Nada está mal,_

_solo mientras sepas que algún día ..._

Todo pasó tan rápido, pero yo pude verlo en cámara lenta.

Un tráiler se acercaba e iba rápido, ni aunque intentara frenar te salvarías, lo inevitable paso. El tráiler choco contra ti, en la parte donde tu venias.

**-¡¡Nooo!!-** grite, tape mi rostro tratando de que nada me pasara.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, tu carro era arrastrado por el tráiler, me tape la boca mientras me acercaba lentamente, la gente que presencio el accidente se acercaba al auto.

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_

_vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,_

_pero no ahora,_

_sé que te preguntas cuando_

_Tú eres el único que sabe eso._

Corrí, pero no me acerque más al ver toda la gente que rodeaba el auto, una que otra señalaba el lugar, me seguía tapando la boca, tenía miedo, mi cara lo demostraba…

Te vi salir de entre toda esa gente, caminabas hacia mí a través de ellos, me sonreías… con esas sonrisas me habías enamorado. Estaba más que feliz…

Estabas delante de mí, nos abrazamos, sentimos el contacto del otro que nos volvía sumamente feliz, cuanto te amo… Nos besamos, uniendo nuestros labios, mientras que yo probaba ese sabor que tanto me agradaba, tu boca era tan suave y deliciosa.

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_

_vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,_

_pero no ahora,_

_sé que te preguntas cuando_

_Tú eres el único que sabe eso._

Nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, demostrando todos nuestros sentimientos a través de la mirada, podía leer en tus ojos el amor infinito que me tenías, ignorábamos todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, las personas, el sonido…

Una lágrima salió de mis ojos…

**Fin PoV Sasuke.**

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un letrero donde se exhibían la primera plana de los periódicos.

Entre ellos estaba uno que decía:

"**Sasuke Uchiha muere en un accidente"**

**Fin**


End file.
